İLLETE YÖNELİK NAKZ İTİRAZI VE NAKZA KARŞI CEVAPLAR
DOI: http://dx.doi.org/10.17335/sakaifd.339038 Geliş T. / Received Date: 20/09/2017 Kabul T. / Accepted Date: 08/11/2017 İLLETE YÖNELİK NAKZ İTİRAZI VE NAKZA KARŞI CEVAPLAR Ahmet Numan ÜNVER∗ Öz Fıkıh usulünün en önemli meselelerinden biri kıyas olup, kıyas konusu içerisinde tartışmaların en fazla yer aldığı konular ise illet bahisleridir. İllet bahislerinde yer alan başlıklardan birini de illete yönelik itirazlar teşkil eder. İllete yönelik çeşitli itirazlar zikredilir ki bunlardan biri de illetin mut�tarid olup olmaması veya illetin tahsisinin imkânı gibi meselelerle bağlantılı olan nakz itirazıdır. İlletin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün bulunmaması anlamına gelen nakzın geçerlilik alanı ve bu itiraza karşı verilebilecek cevapların geçerliliği noktasında görüş ayrılıkları bulunmaktadır. Bu çalışmada, nakzın, hangi durumlarda illeti geçersiz kılacağı; yöneltilen nakz itirazına ne şekilde cevap verilerek bu itirazın defedilebileceği, bu cevapların geçerli ve geçersiz olanları gibi hususlar üzerinde durulacaktır. Anahtar Kelimeler: Nakz, Kıyas, İllet, İtiraz, Cedel. Refutation Objection Against the Cause and Answers Against the Refutation Abstract One of the most important subjects of Islamic Jurisprudence is the subject of qiyas, and within that there are the cause topics, where most of the disagreements take place. Various objections against the cause are mentioned, and one of them is the refutation objection, which is connected with such issues as whether or not the cause is muttarid and the possibility of limitation of the cause. The present work deals with such matters as the circumstances under which the refutation-which is the name given to the case where there is no hukm despite the existence of the cause-invalidates cause, the ways to respond to the refutation objection in order to reboot that objection, and those responses that are accepted and those refuted. Keywords: Refutation, Qiyas, Cause, Objection, Dialectic, Controversy. Giriş Fıkhî/usûlî tartışma yöntemlerinin ele alındığı usûlî cedel/münazara literatü- ründe, fıkhî/usûlî bir mesele üzerinde tartışılırken delillerin ne şekilde tertip edileceği ve bu delillere hangi tertibe göre itiraz edilip bu itirazlara ne şekilde cevap verileceği anlatılmaktadır. Bu noktada usulün üzerinde en fazla tar�tışma cereyan eden meselelerinden biri olan kıyas meselesi de söz konusu li�teratürde önemli bir yer teşkil etmektedir. Kıyas bahsinde, kıyasa yöneltilebilecek itirazlar sıralanırken, diğer tüm ba�hislerde olduğu gibi, yöneltilen itirazların tertibine önem verilmiştir. İddia sa�hibi kişiye (müddei]/müstedil/mücîb) itirazlar yöneltilirken, itirazların çelişkiye düşmeden yapılması önem arz eder. Dolayısıyla anlamaya yönelik soru�lar reddetmeye yönelik olanlara, icmâlî itirazlar tafsîlî itirazlara, genel itiraz�lar özel itirazlara, asıl ile ilgili itirazlar fer' ile ilgili itirazlara öncelenmelidir. ∗ Arş. Gör., Sakarya Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi İslam Hukuku Ana Bilim Dalı ve Sakarya Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Doktora Öğrencisi (aunver@sakarya.edu.tr) DOI: http://dx.doi.org/10.17335/sakaifd.339038 Geliş T. / Received Date: 20/09/2017 Kabul T. / Accepted Date: 08/11/2017 2 | Ahmet Numan ÜNVER Aksi durumda ilk olarak müsellem sayılan bir durumun sonradan reddedilmesi gibi bir durumla karşılaşılacaktır ki bu da tartışma usulünde hatalı bir yoldur. Bu bağlamda nakz, kıyasa yönelik eleştiriler arasında son sıralarda gelen itirazlardan biri olarak aktarılsa da, hangi eleştirilerin nakza önceleneceği veya nakzdan sonraya bırakılacağı hususu ihtilaflıdır. Bununla birlikte nakz, ilmi bir tartışmada her ne kadar itiraz tertibi açısından başlarda olmasa da en çok kullanılan itiraz yöntemlerinden bir tanesidir. Nitekim Zerkeşî (794/1391) illete yönelik itirazların ilki olarak nakzı zikrettikten sonra “Her ne kadar en sonda gelen sorulardan/itirazlardan biri olsa da münazaralarda çokça kullanıldığı için nakzı önce zikrettik.” diyerek nakzın önemine dikkat çekmiştir. Bu çalışmada ilk olarak nakzın lügat ve ıstılah anlamları ortaya koyulduktan sonra, nakzın hasmın görüşünü çürütmede geçerli bir itiraz olduğu alanlara dair görüşlere değinilecek, sonrasında ise örnekler ile nakz itirazına hangi şekillerde cevap verilebileceği üzerinde durulacaktır. Araştırma, usulcülerin çoğunluğunun kabulleri üzerinde yoğunlaşacak; nakzın mahiyetine dair tartışmalara da yer yer temas edilecektir. Nakzın Sözlük Anlamı Arapçada “n-k-z (ن - ق - ض)” kök harflerinden türeyen nakz kelimesi sözlükte; yıkmak, iptal etmek, çelişikliği ortaya koymak, bozmak, fesada uğramak gibi anlamlara gelmektedir. F4 Nakzın Terim Anlamı Usulcülerin terminolojisindeki anlamına bakıldığında, kapsam açısından kimi farklılıklar olmakla birlikte hemen hemen birbirine benzer ifadelere rastlanmaktadır. Genel olarak nakz; “illet olduğu iddia edilen vasfın bir konuda bulunmasına karşın illetin gerektirdiği hükmün o konuda bulunmaması (tehallüf)” anlamına gelmektedir. Bir itiraz türü olarak ise hasmın illetini geçersiz kılmak için hükmün tehallüf ettiği bir meselenin ortaya çıkarılmasıdır. Meselenin daha iyi anlaşılması için bir örnek verecek olursak: A şahsı köle karşılığında B şahsından kumaş satın alsa ve teslim-tesellümden sonra köle helak olsa ve daha sonrasında kumaşta akit öncesine ait bir kusur bulunsa; bu durumda müşteri olan A şahsının kumaşı, satıcı olan B şahsının da helak olan kölenin kıymetini iade ederek akdi feshetmesi mümkün olacaktır. Şâfiîler buradan hareketle, “fesih” illetinin bulunduğu durumlarda, ivazların aynları şayet helak olmuşsa, tarafların yeminleşerek helak olan aynlar yerine bunların kıymetlerini iade etmek suretiyle de akdi sonlandırabileceğini söylemişlerdir. Hanefîler ise bunun ikâle akdi ile nakz olduğunu, zira ikâlenin malın kıymetini iade etmek suretiyle sahih olmadığını söylemişlerdir. Buna göre Hanefiler illet olan “fesih” olma vasfının ikâlede de bulunduğunu, ancak aynı hükmün burada bulunmadığını; yani ikâlenin, aynların kıymetlerinin iadesiyle sahih olmayacağını söylemişler ve illetin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün bulunmadığını ileri sürerek illetin geçersiz olduğunu iddia etmişlerdir. Nakz kimi müelliflerce münâkaza ya da tahsîsü'l-ille olarak da ifade edilmiştir. Bu noktada özellikle nakz ile tahsîsü'l-ille terimlerine değinmek gerekmektedir. Zira İbn Hâcib (646/1248) gibi tahsîsü'l-ille ile nakzın kastedildiğini söyleyenler olmakla birlikte, özellikle Hanefîler bu konuda bir ayrıma gitmiş ve tahsîsü'l-ille ile nakzın gerek lügavî gerekse şerî kullanım açısından farklı şeyler olduğunu savunmuşlardır. Abdülaziz Buhârî (730/1329) de Pezdevî'nin (482/1089) bu ayrımının doğurduğu sonuca dair açıklama yapmıştır. Buna göre bir konuda illetin bulunmasına rağmen bir engel sebebiyle hükmün bulunmaması anlamına gelen tahsîsü'l-ille, âmmın tahsisindeki duruma benzer bir özellik taşımakta; illetin tahsis edilmediği diğer durumlarda illet geçerliliğini korumakta ve hükmü doğurmaktadır. Nitekim Hanefîlerin istihsân delili de bu bağlamda düşünülebilir. Bu durum illetin fesadını gerektiren bir mahiyette değildir. Ancak illetin fesadını gerektiren tüm durumları ifade eden nakzda durum bunun tersine olup nakz illetin tümden geçersizliği neticesini doğurmaktadır. Usulcülerin büyük çoğunluğu ise nakz ile tahsîsü'l-ille arasında kastedilen mana açısından bir fark olmadığını ileri sürmüşlerdir. Nitekim Zerkeşî de nakzın kelime manasından yola çıkarak; illetin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün bulunmamasını bir kusur olarak görenlerin -ki cumhurun görüşü bu yöndedir- bu durumu nakz olarak isimlendirdiğini, bunun bir kusur olmadığını söyleyenlerin ise bu duruma tahsîsü'l-ille dediklerini ifade etmiştir.14 Nakz meselesinin temelinde ise illetin bulunduğu her yerde hükmün de bulunması anlamına gelen tardın, illetin şartlarından olup olmaması noktasındaki ihtilaf yatmaktadır. Usul âlimleri arasında tardı şart olarak kabul ve ret yönünde iki farklı tavır olmakla birlikte bunun illetin şartı olmadığını ancak illetin sıhhatine bir delil olduğunu söyleyenler de bulunmaktadır. Bu görüş ayrılıkları da genel hatlarıyla nakzın illete yönelik geçerli bir itiraz olarak kabul edilip edilmemesinde önemli rol oynamıştır. Bu çerçevede nakzın hangi durumlarda illeti geçersiz kılacağına dair görüşleri zikretmek gerekir. Nakz İtirazının Geçerlilik Alanına Dair Görüşler Bu başlık altında illetin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün bulunmamasının, hangi durumlarda söz konusu illeti geçersiz saymaya sebep olduğuna dair ihtilaflar zikredilecektir. Bu ihtilaflar illetin mansûs veya müstenbat olmasına, hükmün tehallüfünün nedenlerine bağlı olarak şekillenmektedir. Konuya dair çeşitli eserlerde pek çok görüş zikredilmekle birlikte bunların pek çoğu şaz görüşlerdir. Konuyla ilgili örneklere nakz itirazına karşı verilebilecek cevaplara dair başlık altında yer vereceğimiz için burada yalnızca öne çıkan görüşleri zikretmekle yetineceğiz: 1. Nakz mutlak olarak illeti geçersiz kılar: Bu görüş İmam Şâfiî'nin (204/819), mütekellimin usulcülerinin ekserisinin ve İmam Mâtürîdî'nin (333/944) görüşüdür. Buna göre illet; ister nass ile belirlenmiş (mansûs), isterse ictihad yoluyla belirlenmiş (müstenbat) olsun; illet bulunması durumunda hükmün tehallüfü bir maniden dolayı olsun ya da olmasın, tüm bu durumlar illeti geçersiz kılar. 2. Bir mani veya şartın bulunmaması sebebiyle olan nakz mutlak olarak illeti geçersiz kılmaz: Buna göre nasıl ki âmm lafızların tahsisi caiz ise ve tahsise uğramayan kısımlarda âmm lafzın hükmü geçerli ise durum burada da aynıdır. Bir mani sebebiyle hükmün tehallüf etmesi aklen istisnâ gibidir. Irak Hanefilerinin çoğunluğu, Kerhî (340/952), Debûsî (430/1039), İmam Mâlik (179/795), Ahmed b. Hanbel (241/855) ve Mu'tezile'nin ekserisinin görüşünün bu şekilde olduğu söylenebilir. Râzi (606/1210) ise söz konusu maniyi, istisnâ ile sınırlamıştır ve yalnızca bu durumda nakzın illete zarar vermeyeceği görüşündedir. 3. Nakz, yalnızca müstenbat illeti mutlak olarak geçersiz kılar: Cüveynî (478/1085) ve Râzî'nin aktardığına göre bu görüş usulcülerin çoğunluğunun benimsediği görüştür. 4. Tehallüf bir mani veya şartın bulunmamasından kaynaklanıyorsa müstenbat illete zarar vermez. Aynı şekilde mansûs illet de zannî bir delille sabit olduysa ve bir mani veya şart eksikliği takdir edilebiliyorsa mansûs illete zarar vermez. Bu görüşler dışında zayıf olarak nitelendirilmiş ya da yalnızca belirli şahıslara ait olarak nakledilen pek çok farklı yaklaşım bulunmaktadır. Ancak biz burada yalnızca en meşhur olan bu görüşleri zikretmekle iktifa ediyoruz. Nakz İtirazına Karşı Verilebilecek Cevap Türleri Yukarıda zikrettiğimiz ihtilaflar doğrultusunda, yöneltilen nakz itirazları ve bu itirazlara verilen cevaplar da farklılık arz etmektedir. Dolayısıyla bu cevapların bir kısmı kimi müelliflerce müsellem kabul edilirken kimisi tarafından edilmemektedir. Bu başlık altında söz konusu ayrımlara girmeksizin eserlerde tespit edebildiğimiz cevap yöntemlerini zikretmeye çalışacağız. Ayrıca burada verilen örneklerin çoğunda asıl olarak tartışma usulüne dair bilgi vermek amaçladığından, bu örnekler mezheplerin gerçek delillerini, itirazlarını ve cevaplarını teşkil etmeyebilir. Hem bu sebepten hem de doğrudan çalışmanın konusu olmadığından, örneklerde nakz itirazına karşı verilebilecek cevaplar ile yetinilecek, verilen cevaplar sonrasında tartışmanın ne şekilde devam edeceğine değinilmeyecektir. 1. Nakz Meselesinde İlletin Bulunduğunu Kabul Etmemek Bu cevap yönteminde muallil, muterizin ileri sürdüğü ve söz konusu illetin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün bulunmadığını iddia ettiği meseleyi ele alır ve bu meselede söz konusu illetin bulunmadığını söyleyerek cevap verir.23 Örneğin Hanefîler “necasetten arındırılması farz olan bir uzuv” olması illetini ileri sürerek gusülde ağız ve burnu yıkamanın da farz olduğunu iddia ederler. Şâfiîler ise buna karşılık gözün de necasetten arındırılması farz olan bir uzuv olduğunu, ancak bu illetin bulunmasına rağmen gözün gusülde yıkanmasının farz olmadığını yani hükmün tehallüf ettiğini ileri sürerek nakz itirazında bulunurlar. Bu cevap yöntemine dayanarak Hanefîler gözün necasetten arındırılması gereken bir uzuv olmadığını yani gözde söz konusu illetin bulunmadığını ileri sürerek bu nakza cevap verebilirler.24 Bu cevabın sonrasında ise şu soru gündeme gelmektedir: Muterizin, illetin bulunmadığı ileri sürülerek cevap verilen meselede, söz konusu illetin bulunduğunu ispat ederek müstedili ilzam etme hakkı var mıdır? Yani bu meselede, Şâfiîler gözün de necasetten arındırılması gereken bir uzuv olduğunu ispat ederek Hanefilere bu itirazı kabul ettirmeye çalışabilir mi? Bu noktada farklı görüşler olmakla birlikte çoğunluğun benimsediği görüş, muterizin böyle bir hakkının olmadığı yönündedir. Zira bu durumda hem tartışma konusu değişip konu illetin men edilmesinden hükmün men edilmesine dönmekte hem de muteriz ile müstedil rol değişmiş olmaktadır. 2. Nakz Meselesinde Hükmün Varlığını İddia Etmek Muteriz, müstedilin yapmış olduğu kıyas işleminde ileri sürülen illetin bulunduğu başka bir meseleyi zikredip burada hükmün mevcut olmadığını iddia etse, müstedil bu durumda nakz iddia edilen meselede (şayet mezhebine göre hüküm o meselede tehallüf etmiyorsa) hükmün tehallüf etmediğini, bilakis burada da hükmün cari olduğunu söyleyerek cevap verebilir. Yukarıda konuya giriş mahiyetinde zikrettiğimiz, satın alınan malın helak olmasından sonra tarafların yeminleştikten sonra helak olan malın kıymetinin ve semenin iade edilerek akde son verilebileceğine dair örnek bu cevap türünün örnekleri arasında zikredilir. Farklı bir örnek olarak; “çocuğun köle olmasının illeti annesinin köle olmasıdır; yani anne köleyse doğurduğu çocuk da köledir” şeklinde bir iddia ileri sürülse, tartışmanın karşı tarafı buna veledi mağrûrun köle olmaması ile nakz yönelterek hükmün tehallüf ettiğini söyleyebilir. Bu durumda müstedil; veled-i mağrûr meselesinde de hükmün mevcut olduğunu iddia ederek bu itiraza cevap verebilir. Müstedil burada; “aslında çocuk köle olarak doğmuş, sonrasında aldanan babası adına azat edilmiştir. Zira çocuğun öncesinde köle olduğunu takdir etmezsek bu durumda aldanan babanın, annenin efendisine çocuğun kıymetini ödemesinin bir anlamı olmazdı. Çünkü hür insana kıymet biçilmez.” şeklinde bir tevile başvurmaktadır. Yine bu cevap türünde de bir öncekinde olduğu gibi muterizin nakz meselesinde hükmün tehallüf ettiğine dair delil getirmeye hakkı olup olmadığı üzerinde durulmuş ve usulcülerin çoğunluğu onun böyle bir hakkı olmadığını kabul etmiştir. 3. Nakz Meselesinde Nass Olduğunu Bilmediğini Söylemek Bu cevap türünde müstedil, kendisine itiraz olarak yöneltilen nakz meselesinin kendisini ilzâm etmeyeceğini, nakz meselesinin hükmünün kesin bir nassa dayanmamasına bağlamaktadır. Örneğin; bir kişi hac için ihrama girip avlansa, sonrasında da umre için ihrama girip avlansa, bu kişiye iki ceza gerekmektedir. Buna kıyasen Hanefîler, hacc-ı kırân yapan bir kişinin avlanıp bir hayvanı öldürmesi durumunda, umre ve hac ihramlarının yasaklarının çiğnenmesi illetinden hareketle bu kişiye iki ceza gerekeceğini söylemişlerdir. Bu durumda Şâfiîler, temettü haccı yapan kişinin umre ihramındayken bir av hayvanını yaralaması ve sonrasında hac ihramındayken bu hayvanı öldürmesi durumunda, iki ihram için de yasak işlemesine rağmen, bu kişiye iki ceza gerekmeyeceği yönündeki meseleyi nakz olarak ileri sürebilir. Hanefîler ise bu itiraza cevaben, bu konuda bir nassın mevcudiyetini bilmediklerini, bu kişiye de iki cezanın gerekmesinin muhtemel olduğunu söyleyerek nakz iddiasını men edebilirler. Böyle bir durumda müstedilin hataya düşüp düşmediği üzerinde durulmuş ve Ebü't-Tayyib et-Taberî (450/1058) ile öğrencisi Şîrâzî (476/1083) arasındaki bu meseleye dair ihtilafa yer verilmiştir. Taberî böyle bir durumda kendi mezhebinin görüşünü bilmediği için müstedilin bu kıyasla istidlâlde bulunmaya hakkı olmadığını savunmaktadır. Genel kabul gören ve Şîrâzî'nin savunduğu görüşe göre ise bu şekildeki bir cevap geçerlidir ve müstedil bu durumda nakz meselesinde de yapmış olduğu kıyasa göre hüküm verebilir; böylece temettü haccı yapan bu kişiye de iki ceza gerektiğini söyleyerek hükmün tehallüf etmediğini iddia edebilir. 4. Nakz Meselesinde Maninin Olduğunu Söylemek Bir mani sebebiyle illet bulunmasına rağmen hükmün tehallüf etmesinin nakza sebebiyet vermeyeceği görüşünün pek çok usul âlimi tarafından kabul edildiğine yukarıda değinmiştik. Buna binaen müstedil, kendisine yöneltilen nakz meselesinde illetin hükmü doğurmamasının, hükmün bulunmasını engelleyen münasip bir vasıftan kaynaklandığını söyleyerek nakz iddiasını defedebilir. Örneğin kesici demir bir aletle adam öldürme durumuna kıyasla ağır bir cisimle vurarak adam öldürmenin de kısası gerektireceği hükmüne varan ve burada illetin “düşmanca kasten adam öldürmek” olduğunu söyleyen müstedile itiraz eden hasım, “çocuğunu düşmanca kasten öldüren babaya kısas uygulanmamaktadır” diyerek, müstedilin illetinin nakz olduğunu iddia edebilir. Bu durumda müstedil, söz konusu meselede hükmün tehallüfünün nakza yol açmasını engelleyen bir maninin olduğunu; bu maninin de babalık vasfı olduğunu söyleyerek nakz itirazına cevap verebilir. Nitekim baba evladın varlık sebebidir ve evladın kısas sebebiyle babanın yok edilme sebebi kılınması hoş olmayacaktır. 5. Meselenin İstisna Edildiğini ya da İstihsân Olduğunu Söylemek Bu cevap türü 35 bir önceki cevap türü kapsamında da değerlendirilebilir. Nitekim meselenin istisna edilmiş olması ya da istihsânen verilmiş bir hüküm olması bir mani olarak sayılabilir. Ancak çokça başvurulması ve bu cevap türünde müstedilin hasmının da kabul ettiği bir delil ileri sürerek söz konusu meselenin genel kuraldan istisna edildiğini söylemesi sebebiyle ayrı bir başlık altında ele almak uygun olacaktır. Mesela Hanefîler hadesin kasten ya da unutarak meydana gelmesi durumunda ibadetin bozulacağına kıyasla, “kasten yapıldığında ibadeti bozan şeylerin unutarak yapıldığında da bozacağı” illetinden hareketle namazda unutarak konuşma durumunda ibadetin bozulacağını söylerler. Şâfiîler ise bu illetin oruçlu kişinin unutarak yemesi örneği ile nakz olacağını ileri sürebilirler. Bu durumda Hanefîler buna cevap olarak, oruçla ilgili bu hükmün sünnet sebebiyle istihsânen verilmiş bir hüküm olduğunu söyleyerek nakz iddiasını reddedebilirler. Bir nassa dayanılarak istihsânen verilmiş hükümlerin, bir kıyasın illetine yönelik nakz itirazı olarak ileri sürülmesinin sıhhati tartışma konusu olmuştur. Bu ihtilafın temelinde bu tehallüfün bir nasstan kaynaklanıyor olması, yani doğrudan Şâri'in söz konusu illeti kabul etmediği fikri yer almaktadır. Bu durumda söz konusu vasfın nass ile istisna edilen alan dışında illet olduğunun anlaşılacağı ve dolayısıyla böyle bir istisnai hükmün kıyasa zarar vermeyeceği görüşü yanında; bu istisnai hükmün Şâri'in söz konusu vasfı dikkate almadığını gösterdiğini, dolayısıyla bu gibi hükümlerin nakz meselesi olarak ileri sürülebileceği yönünde de görüşler serdedilmiştir. 6. İlletin Mansûs Olduğunu ve Mansûs İlletin Nakz Olmayacağını Söylemek Müstedilin illetin mansûs olduğunu söyleyerek nakza cevap vermesi, bir önceki cevap türü olan, meselenin istisna ya da istihsân olduğunu söyleyerek cevap vermesine benzemektedir. Ancak bir önceki cevap türünde doğrudan nakz meselesi def edilmeye çalışılırken, burada illetin geçerliliği ispatlanmak suretiyle nakz iddiasının illeti geçersiz kılmayacağı ortaya konulmaya çalışılmaktadır. Örneğin ağaçtaki yaş hurma karşılığında kuru hurma satımının yasak olmasına kıyasla kuru üzüm karşılığında ağaçtaki taze üzümün satımının da yasak olduğunu söyleyen ve buradaki illetin bir meyvenin yaşı ve kurusunun birbiri karşılığında satılması olduğunu söyleyen müstedile itiraz olarak bey'ü'l-arâyâ meselesi ileri sürülebilir ve illetin bu mesele ile nakz olduğu söylenebilir. Bu durumda müstedil, belirtmiş olduğu illetin mansûs olduğunu ve mansûs illetin nakz olmayacağını, bey'ü'l-arâyâ meselesi haricindeki durumlarda illetin geçerliliğinin devam edeceğini söyleyebilir. Nitekim meyvenin kurusu ile yaşının birbiri karşılığında satımının yasaklığını bildiren rivayet, ima ile de olsa yasaklığın illetinin bu olduğuna delalet etmektedir. Dolayısıyla bu illet mansûstur. Bey'ü'l-arâyâ ise istisna olarak caiz kabul edilmekte, mansûs illeti geçersiz kılmamaktadır.42 7. Nakz Meselesinde Bir Şart Eksikliği Olduğunu Söylemek Şart eksikliği sebebiyle illetin hükmü doğurmaması durumunda nakzın illeti geçersiz kılmayacağı yönündeki görüşe yukarıda değinmiştik. Buna binaen örneğin Hanefîler, üzerinden bir yıl geçmiş nisap miktarı mal olma illetinden hareketle altın ve gümüşe kıyasla süs eşyalarının da zekâtının verileceğini söylemişlerdir. Şâfiîler bu konuda küçük çocukların ve mecnunların nisap miktarı mallarının üzerinden bir yıl geçse de bunların zekâta tabi olmadığını söyleyerek nakz iddiası yöneltebilir. Bu durumda Hanefîler de burada şart eksikliği bulunduğu için hükmün bulunmadığını söyleyerek cevap verebilirler ki bu şart da çocukların ve mecnunların ibadetlerle mükellef olmayışıdır.43 8. Lafzın Manasıyla Nakzı Defetmek Lafzın manasıyla nakzın defedilmesi işleminde müstedil, kendisine yöneltilen nakz itirazına, doğrudan kendi yapmış olduğu kıyas işleminde kullandığı ifadeler üzerinden açıklama yaparak bu itirazı defetmeye çalışmaktadır. Bu şekilde nakzın defedilmesi, lafzın zâhiri ile ve lafzın tefsiri ile olmak üzere iki şekilde cereyan etmektedir. Lafzın muktezası ile nakzın defedilmesi: Örneğin Şâfiîler annesi ceylan olan hayvana zekâtın taalluk etmemesine kıyasla babası ceylan annesi koyun olan hayvana da zekâtın taalluk etmeyeceğini söylemişler; illet olarak da “anne-babasından en az birinin hiçbir durumda zekâta tabi olmaması”nı ileri sürmüşlerdir. Bu durumda muteriz, Şâfiîlerin görüşünün ana-babasından birisi malûfe (yemle beslenen) diğeri sâime (merada otlayarak beslenen) olan hayvan örneği ile nakz olacağını, zira bu hayvanın zekâta tabi olacağını söyleyerek itirazda bulunabilir. Bu durumda Şâfiîler lafzın muktezasından yola çıkarak; illeti zikrederken, ana-babasından birisine “hiçbir durumda” zekâtın taalluk etmemesini zikrettiklerini; malûfe hayvanın ise sâime olabilme ve satmak anlamına gelen ve haram olan müzâbene akdinin aksine belli şartlar altında caiz kabul edilmektedir. Bkz. Halit Ünal, “Arâyâ,” Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi, c. 3 (Ankara: TDV Yay., 1991), 337. 42 Tufi, Şerhu Muhtasari'r-Ravza, 3:507; Niyâzî, “el-İ'tirâzâtü'l-vâridetü ale'l-kıyâs,” 243. 43 Tufi, Şerhu Muhtasari'r-Ravza, 3:505. zekâta tabi olabilme durumunun söz konusu olduğunu söyleyerek nakzı reddedebilir. Lafzın tefsiri ile nakzı defetme durumu da aynı örnek üzerinden açıklanabilir. Buna göre şayet Şâfiîler en başta illeti zikrederken “hiçbir durumda” kaydını koymasa ve aynı itiraz yöneltilse, bu durumda Şâfiîler; “Bizim, anababasından birine zekâtın taalluk etmemesi ile kastımız, “hiçbir durumda” taalluk etmemesidir” diyerek lafzın tefsiri yoluyla cevap verebilir ve nakzı reddedebilir. 9. Asıl ile Fer'i Eşitlemek (Tesviye) Hanefîler dışındaki usulcülerin çoğu tarafından makbul görülmeyen bu cevap türünde müstedil, kendisine yöneltilen nakz meselesinin farklı bir asla kıyas edildiğini ve bu asıl ile fer'in de aynı hükümde olduğunu, dolayısıyla söz konusu mesele ile kendi illetinin nakz olmayacağını ileri sürmektedir. Örneğin Hanefîler kocası vefat eden kadının ihdâd (yas tutma) yükümlüsü olmasına kıyasla, bâin talakla boşanma illetine dayanarak, kocası tarafından sözlü olarak bâin talakla boşanan kadının da iddeti süresince yas tutmasının gerekli olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Şâfiîler ise kocası tarafından bâin talakla boşansa bile zimmî kadının ihdâd yükümlüsü olmadığını ileri sürerek, Hanefîlerin tespit etmiş oldukları illetin nakz olacağını iddia etmişlerdir. Bu itiraz karşısında Hanefîler, fer' olan “kocası tarafından bâin talakla boşanan zimmî kadın”ın, asıl olan “kocası ölen zimmî kadın”a hüküm açısından eşit olduğunu, nitekim kocası ölen zimmî kadının ihdâd yükümlüsü olmadığını, dolayısıyla zimmî kadın örneğinin kendilerini ilzâm etmeyeceğini söyleyebilirler. Bu tür cevabın geçersiz olduğunu savunanlar, müstedilin yapması gereken şeyin, nakz meselesi olarak ileri sürülen meseleyi, illeti geçersiz kılmayacak şekilde açıklamak olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Burada ise muterizin müstedile yöneltmiş olduğu itiraz cevapsız kalmakta, buna ilaveten müstedil kendi belirlediği illetin bulunduğu ancak hükmün bulunmadığı başka bir örneği daha (kocası ölen zimmî kadın meselesini) zikretmektedir ki bu durumda bir olan nakz meselesi ikiye çıkmış olmaktadır. 10. İlletin Tahsisinin Caiz Olduğunu Söylemek Nakz itirazına böyle bir cevap ile mukabelede bulunmanın geçersiz olduğunu söyleyen Şîrâzî, geçersiz de olsa böyle bir cevaba illetin tahsisinin kendilerine göre caiz olmadığını söyleyerek karşılık verileceğini ifade etmiştir. Ayrıca Şîrâzî, her ne kadar Hanefilerden illetin tahsisine cevaz verenler olsa da o günün şartlarında artık Hanefîlerin de buna cevaz vermediğini ve nakzdan kaçındığını ileri sürerek, Hanefîlerin bu şekilde cevap vermesinin batıl olacağını söylemiştir. 11. Nakz Meselesinin Rasûlullâh'a (s.a.s.) Özel veya Mensûh Olduğunu Söylemek Mensûh olan veya Rasûlullâh'a (s.a.s.) has olan bir hüküm ile nakz itirazında bulunmanın sıhhati noktasında usulcüler arasında ihtilaf olmakla birlikte bunun sahih olmayacağı yönündeki görüşün daha doğru olduğu söylenmiştir. Bu durumda müstedil, nakz meselesinin mensûh olduğunu ve bu nakzın bağlayıcı mahiyette olmadığını söyleyerek cevap verir. Mesela Şâfiîler rehin lafzı ile nikâh yapılamamasına kıyasla hibe lafzıyla da yapılamayacağını söyleyip bunun illeti olarak da “kendisiyle nikâh dışında bir akdin yapıldığı lafız olma”yı ileri sürse, Hanefîler bu illete Rasûlullâh'ın (s.a.s) hibe lafzı ile olan nikâhını nakz olarak sunabilir. Bu durumda Şâfiîler söz konusu hükmün Rasûlullâh'a (s.a.s) has olduğunu ve onun vefatıyla birlikte ortadan kalktığını söyleyerek cevap verebilirler. Namazda konuşan kimseye kıyasla, namazda unutarak konuşan kimsenin de namazının bozulacağı iddiasına karşılık muteriz, İslam'ın ilk dönemlerinde namazdayken konuşan kimselerin namazlarının bozulmadığı yönündeki hükmü nakz olarak ileri sürebilir. Müstedilin, bu hükmün yalnızca İslam'ın ilk dönemlerine has bir uygulama olduğunu, sonraki zamanlarda bunun neshedildiğini söyleyerek nakzı savması ise meselenin hükmünün mensûh olması durumuna örnek olarak zikredilebilir.53 12. İllete Nakzı Giderecek Bir Ziyadede Bulunmak Bazı Şâfiî usulcülerden nakledilmekle birlikte sahih bir yöntem olmadığı düşüncesi daha baskın olan bu cevap yönteminde; müstedil kendisine yöneltilen nakz itirazını defedebilmek için ilk başta zikrettiği illete ekleme yapmaktadır. Bazı usulcülerin yapılan eklemeleri; illete, illet zikredildiğinde doğal olarak kişinin aklına gelen bir ifade ekleme ve akla gelmeyen bir ifade ekleme şeklinde iki kısma ayırıp bunlardan birincisinin sahih, ikincisinin ise batıl olacağını söylediği aktarılmakla birlikte bunların tümünün batıl olduğu fikri hâkim görüştür. Nitekim müstedil illete herhangi bir ekleme yaptığında, artık münazarada ilk kullandığı delili inkıtaa uğramış ve bu delilini bırakmış sayılmaktadır. Örneğin ribânın illeti olarak yenilebilir olma vasfını tayin eden müstedile karşı muteriz, bu illetin, altın ve gümüşün satımı örnekleriyle nakz olacağını, zira bunların yenilebilir olmadığını söylese ve bunun üzerine müstedil ilk belirlediği illete ilavede bulunarak “yenilebilir ve aynı cins olma” şeklinde değişikliğe gitse, bu tavır genel kabule göre makbul değildir.55 Sonuç Usûlî cedel yönteminde taraflara çelişkiye düşmeme ve kendi görüşünü tutarlı bir şekilde savunarak bu görüşü karşı tarafa kabul ettirmenin metotlarına yer verilmektedir. Bu noktada nakz itirazı cedelde oldukça önem verilen ve çokça başvurulan bir itiraz türü olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Usulcüler nakzın illeti geçersiz kılıp kılmayacağı hususunda ise ihtilaf etmiştir. Nakzın illete yönelik geçerli bir itiraz olup olmaması noktasında en önemli etken, illetin tahsisinin caiz olup olmaması noktasındaki görüş ayrılıklarıdır. Özellikle kimi Hanefî çevreler tarafından kabul edilen illetin tahsisinin cevazı noktasındaki bu görüş, usulcülerin çoğunluğu tarafından kabul edilmemiş ve illetin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün bulunmamasının, söz konusu illetin geçersizliğine delalet edeceği görüşü hâkim olmuştur. Bununla birlikte, illetin bulunmasına rağmen hükmün tehallüfünün hangi durumlarda illeti geçersiz kılacağı noktasında usulcüler farklı görüşler serdetmişlerdir ki bu farklılıklar gerek itirazların yöneltilmesinde gerekse yöneltilen itirazlara verilebilecek cevaplarda kendini göstermiştir. Burada şu hususa da değinmek gerekecektir: Zikrettiğimiz tartışmalarda mezheplere nispet edilen görüşler hüküm bazında gerçeği yansıtsa da sunulan argümanlar bazında gerçeği yansıtmayabilir. Burada zikredilen argüman ve itirazların pek çoğunun, tartışma yöntemi öğretmeye yönelik olarak tasarlanmış farazî itirazlar ve savunular olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Dolayısıyla yalnızca cedel eserinde verilen bilgilerden hareketle bir mezhebin söz konusu meseledeki gerçek tavrını net olarak kestirmek mümkün olmayacaktır. Tüm bu zikrettiklerimizden hareketle; kıyas işlemi yapılırken tespit edilecek olan illetin gerek nakz olmamasına özen gösterilmesi gerekse bu illetin geçerliliğini ortaya koyacak yeterli argümanlara sahip olunması ve buna yöneltilebilecek olan itirazların geçerli olup olmadığına dair bilgi sahibi olunması gerektiği söylenebilir. Dahası; çelişkiye düşmeden kendi görüşünü savunmayı ve hasmı ilzâm etmeyi öğreten cedelde yer verilen diğer itiraz ve cevap yöntemleri üzerinde de durmak gerekir ki ilmi tartışma neticesinde tutarlı ve doğruya en yakın neticeye ulaşılabilsin. Kaynakça *Başoğlu, Tuncay. “Hicrî Beşinci Asır Fıkıh Usulü Eserlerinde İllet Tartışmaları.” Doktora Tezi, Marmara Üniversitesi, 2001. Buhârî, Abdülaziz b. Muhammed. Keşfü'l-esrâr şerhu Usûli'l-Pezdevî. 4 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 1997. Cevherî, İsmail b. Hammâd. es-Sıhâh tâcü’l-lüğa ve sıhâhu’l-Arabiyye. Neşreden Ahmed Attar. 6 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru’l-ilm li’l-melâyîn, 1987. Cüveynî, İmâmü'l-Harameyn Abdülmelik. el-Burhân fî usûli'l-fıkh. Neşreden Salah b. Muhammed. 2 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 1997. Cüveynî, İmâmü’l-Harameyn Abdülmelik. el-Kâfiye fi’l-cedel. Neşreden Fevkıye Hüseyin. Kahire: Mektebetü’l-külliyyeti’l-Ezheriyye, 1979. Fîrûzâbâdî, Muhammed b. Yakub. el-Kâmûsü’l-muhît. Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-risâle, 2005. Gazâlî, Ebû Hâmid Muhammed. el-Mustasfâ fî ilmi'l-usûl. Neşreden Muhammed elEşkar. 2 cilt. Beyrut: Müessesetü'r-risâle, 1997. Gazâlî, Ebû Hâmid Muhammed. el-Müntehal fi'l-cedel. Neşreden Ali el-Umeyrînî. Beyrut: Dâru'l-varrâk, 2004. İbn Akîl, Ebü'l-Vefâ Ali. Kitâbü'l-cedel alâ tarîkati'l-fukahâ. Kahire: Mektebetü's-sekâfeti'd-dîniyye, ty. İbn Fâris, Ebü’l-Hüseyn Ahmed. Mu’cemü mekâyîsi’l-lüğa. Neşreden Abdüsselam Muhammed Harun. 6 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru’l-fikr, 1979. İbn Hâcib, Osman b. Amr. Müntehe'l-vusûl ve'l-emel fî ilmeyi'l-usûli ve'l-cedel. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 1985. İbn Manzûr, Muhammed b. Mükrim. Lisânü’l-Arab. 15 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru sâdır, 1414. İbnü’l-Cevzî, Muhiddin Yusuf el-Hanbelî. el-Îzâh li-kavânîni’l-ıstılâh fi’l-cedel ve’lmünâzara. Neşreden Mahmud b. Muhammed ed-Değîm. Kâhire: Mektebetü Medbûlî, 1995. Îcî, Adudüddin Abdurrahman. Şerhu'l-Adud alâ Muhtasari'l-Müntehe'l-usûlî. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 2000. Kâsânî, Ebû Bekir b. Mesud. Bedâi'u's-sanâi' fî tertîbi'ş-şerâi'. 7 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 1986. Leknevî, Abdülalî Muhammed. Fevâtihu'r-rahamût. 2 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 2002. Merdâvî, Ali b. Süleyman. et-Tahbîr şerhu't-Tahrîr fî usûli'l-fıkh. Neşreden Abdurrahman el-Cibrîn. 8 cilt. Riyad: Mektebetü'r-rüşd, 2000. Niyâzî, Muhammed Yusuf Ahundcân. “el-İ'tirâzâtü'l-vâridetü ale'l-kıyâs.” Doktora Tezi, Ümmü’l-Kurâ Üniversitesi, 1995. Niyâzî, Muhammed Yusuf Ahundcân. “el-Mülahhas fi’l-cedel fî usûli’l-fıkh li'ş-Şeyh Ebî İshâk İbrâhîm b. Ali b. Yusuf eş-Şîrâzî.” Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Ümmü’l-Kurâ Üniversitesi, 1986. Pezdevî, Ali b. Muhammed. Usûlü'l-Pezdevî Keşfü'l-esrâr içinde. 4 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'lkütübi'l-ilmiyye, 1997. Râzî, Fahreddin Muhammed b. Ömer. el-Mahsûl. Neşreden Tâhâ Câbir. 6 cilt. Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-risâle, 1997. Serahsî, Muhammed b. Ahmed. el-Mebsût. 30 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'l-ma'rife, 1993. Sübkî, Tâceddin Ebû Nasr Abdülvehhab. el-İbhâc fî Şerhi'l-Minhâc. 3 cilt. Beyrut: Dâru'l-kütübi'l-ilmiyye, 1995. Şevkânî, Muhammed b. Ali. İrşâdü'l-fuhûl ilâ tahkîki'l-hakki min ilmi'l-usûl. Neşreden Ahmed Azv. 2 cilt. Berut: Dâru'l-kitâbi'l-arabî, 1999. Şinkîtî, Muhammed Emin. Âdâbü'l-bahs ve'l-münâzara. Neşreden Suud b. Abdülaziz. 2 cilt. Mekke: Dâru âlemi'l-fevâid, ty. Şîrâzî, Ebû İshak İbrahim b. Ali. el-Me'ûne fi'l-cedel. Neşreden Abdülmecid Türkî. Beyrut: Dâru'l-garbi'l-islâmî, 1988. Tûfî, Necmeddin Süleyman. Şerhu Muhtasari'r-Ravza. Neşreden Abdullah b. Abdülmuhsin. 3 cilt. Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-risâle, 1987. Ünal, Halit. “Arâyâ,” Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi. 3:337. Ankara: TDV Yayınları, 1991. Zerkeşî, Bedreddin Muhammed. el-Bahru'l-muhît fî usûli'l-fıkh. 6 cilt. Kuveyt: Vizâratü'l-evkâf ve'ş-şu'ûni'l-islâmiyye, 1996.